Showers and Kisses
by vikkilynne93
Summary: well i don't think i need to explain more than that but well it starts off a bit bad but just read it. it gets better and slightly funny. d/l and f/s


Ok, this wouldn't let go so had to. I've been having a few problems with my other fic. Just two side of my brain fighting over where to take the story but its been settled and I'm about to write the next chapter. Its pretty big to look out.

………………………………..................................................................................

"Danny!" shouted Lindsay from the break room.

"Look Linds. I don't care what she said but I sure as hell know it's not true. Chose to believe me or not!" shouted Danny back at her while storming out of the break room.

"Danny! Come back." Lindsay choked before collapsing to the floor in tears. That was not the way she had wanted that conversation to go. How could she believe her over him? After everything they had been through. Lindsay looked up and saw that the lab rats were looking at her. Why can't they just leave me alone? Lindsay thought angrily. She got up and ran to the locker room only to run straight into the one person that wouldn't leave her alone. Not in this state anyway she wouldn't.

"Stella, please, don't even ask." Lindsay begged before stepping round her and jogging to the locker room. 

After Danny had left the break room, he had went to his office, which he shared with Lindsay. How could she believe her over me? After everything we had been through. Before he knew it he had tears streaming down his face. He tried wiping them away but more took their places. How could I be that evil to her? The way I shouted at her. It was terrible. I should just go and talk to her. His brain was telling him to get up and go to her but his arms and legs wouldn't comply. It was too painful to move. Her words in the break room were like a digger to his heart.

_Flashback_

"Danny. We need to talk."

"Hey to you to Montana." Danny smiled as he sat beside Lindsay.

"Danny I'm being serious." Lindsay couldn't look him the eye. This unnerved Danny. "Danny… where were you last night while I was at work?"

Danny thought back to the night before. He sat on the couch watching the match with a beer. After the match he decided to play some pool but soon gave up. It just wasn't the same without Lindsay and tequila.

"I watched the match. Then played some pool. Gave up and went to sleep. Why?"

Lindsay took a deep breath before she answered. "Rikki came by the lab this morning telling me all about what happened last night." Lindsay replied with a hint of anger in her voice. Danny knew where this was going. Rikki had given them enough trouble over the past few weeks but they had made it through.

"I don't know what she told you but she was nowhere near me last night."

"Danny, cut bull shit and just tell me. I'm sick of all the lies." Lindsay all but shouted, anger laced every word she said.

"It is the bloody truth. And I have never told you any lies. Always been honest with you."

"Cut the crap, Danny! She told me everything that happened!" Lindsay shouted into Danny's face. He wasn't going to sit there and take it so he got up but, before he left her, said in a very clam voice, "Fine believe her not me. But just think about everything that she has done to split us up. Looks like she got what she wanted then."

"Danny!"

"Look Linds. I don't care what she said but I sure as hell know it's not true. Chose to believe me or not!" 

_End flashback_

How could he have said those things to her. The tone of his voice just before he left. It was cold, unfeeling, calm. It scared him. Before he even knew it, he was jogging down the corridor to the locker room. He gently opened the door. He heard the shower going. It was Lindsay for sure. Her clothes were sitting on the bench and when she was stressed or down she would go for relaxing shower.

Lindsay stood letting the warm water relax her sore and tense muscles. It wasn't working. She needed Danny. She felt the tears fall from her eyes for about the forth time since she got into the shower. Had she even stopped crying? Her quiet sobs broke through the silence of the locker room. She stood, with her eyes closed, and let the warm water wash away her tears. The shower curtain moved and two hands snaked their way around her waist. She opened her eyes to huge red-rimmed blue eyes. He pulled her close to him and she held on to him like he would just slipped away from her. Danny slipped in to the shower and held Lindsay closer to him.

"Danny…"

"Shhh, Lindsay. I'm sorry. I should never have said that to you. I love you, you know that right?" he felt her nodded against his bare chest. They stood like this for a few more minutes in silence until Lindsay started giggling softly.

"What's so funny, Montana?" 

"We're both naked in the shower of the locker room in our work place."

Danny started laughing too (Danny don't giggle).

"I think we should get out." Danny said, turning the shower off. Just then the door of the locker room opened and in came Stella and Flack.

"Come on Donnie. I haven't had a kiss from you in ages."

Danny and Lindsay covered their mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

"Stella, baby, in the locker room. You have to be kidding me."

Lindsay couldn't help it. "Awk come on Donnie give her a kiss." she said laughing.

"Montana, have you forgotten that we're both naked." Laughed Danny. 

"Lindsay, Danny. Where are you?" asked Flack getting redder by the second.

"Over here." said Danny waving his hand around the side of the shower curtain.

"Shit." said Flack.

"Umm, are you guys naked back there?" asked Stella noticing the two sets of clothes sitting on the bench.

"Yeah, we are. But stop trying to change the subject Stel." shouted Lindsay.

"Oh come on. A bit of control would be nice you two. In work. In the shower a lot of people use. Please." Flack whined.

"Shut it Donnie." Danny mocked. "Throw us a towel." 

Stella lifted two towels and passed them through to Danny and Lindsay.

"Well, hello Danny." Stella laughed before handing the towel to Danny.

"Stella! Get away!" Danny shouted before wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping out of the shower followed by Lindsay, who had wrapped the towel around her, covering her body.

"What Stella gets a peek at Dan and I don't get a peek at Linds." Flack automatically regretted saying that as two hands swiped him around the head. 

"Ouch! Come on, can't you guys take a joke." Flacks answer was another swipe around the head, this time from Lindsay.

"I think it's time for us to go." Stella said, dragging Flack out of the locker.

"And Stella." Lindsay shouted. "We will be continuing this little conversation later." 

Later…………

Through the rest of the day, Stella giggled every time she saw Danny, which in turn made him blush. Stella made her way to the break room to find Lindsay already waiting outside for her.

"Well, Stella. It's later. Time for that little chat." 

Stella groaned inwardly but fell into step with Lindsay. 

They made their way to a quite little café, just around the corner from the lab. Lindsay and Stella ordered a coffee each and sat down at the back.

"First off, don't try to change the subject." Stella nodded and Lindsay continued. "When, how and for how long?" 

"You not one for beating around the bush, are you?" Lindsay gave Stella a quick glare. Stella knew Lindsay meant business. She stared down at her coffee and continued. "Well it was about a month ago." Stella could have sworn she heard Lindsay's jaw hit the floor. "And for as how, well, we were just off a hard case and Flack asked me if I wanted a lift home and I offered him something to drink and the rest is history." she finally had the courage to look up and found Lindsay smiling at her. A huge smile.

"Well, it about bloody time." Lindsay retorted. They sat chatting for a further five minutes when Lindsay and Stella's phone went off together.

"Flack."

"Danny." they laughed together. 

"Time to work. I'll talk to you later." Stella said after hanging up.

"You can bet your ass we will."

They both walked out and went in their different directions toward their crime scenes and future.


End file.
